harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson
Anyssa Jo Forson (nee Rayburn, adopted as a Harper) is a character on ONtv's Harpers Falls; Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originated by Rachel Melvin, but was later taken over by Rebecca Budig who has played the role since then. A rough and tumble customer from the North Side of Chicago, Anyssa Rayburn may look like a pampered princess, but when we first met her, she clearly did not suffer fools gladly. Time and tide has tamed her and made her a bit more tolerant, and a bit more compassionate, despite her role as a federal prosecutor; but when she first arrived in Brockton, and at Harper Academy, she was very much adrift and lonely. When Anyssa was five years old, her parents, Allan and Diane Rayburn were killed in a car accident. Since her only surviving blood relative, her aunt Velda Smithfield, lived too far away from her to help raise her, she was first sent into foster care, but was later taken in for a time by her parents best friends, Sam and Lahoma Lucas (from Somerset). During that time, Anyssa bonded well with their daughter, Susie, with whom she became close friends with. When they reached middle school, Anyssa was sent to school in Chicago, first at Plaisance Academy, (where she had first met Aileen Mercier, who had caused the death of her beloved cousin, Chas, at a gay pride rally in Chicago) then was later transferred to Harper Academy in Brockton, Massachusetts, where she again had to contend with Aileen. Anyssa was taken under the wing of her roommate, Courtney Harrison, and she became her best friend. While she and Courtney bonded, she still missed her best friend, Susie. Courtney learned about Susie, and although she has never met her, considers her a friend as well. She also bonded with two people who would later become her sister, and her cousin, Sheila Harper Watkins and Dylan Harper. She also did war with Aileen, on whom she had some pretty serious dirt (the murder of her cousin, Chas). She and Courtney later moved in with Sheila and her other friend, Julie Wandsworth. After graduating from Harper Academy, she attended Northwestern University, where she studied pre-law, it was there that she was reunited with her best friend, Susie, and she also became close to Patrick Kurtz and his best friend, Bryan Forson. During their college years, they were considered to be the four musketeers. After they separated, Anyssa became more of a part of the Harper family, and was later adopted by Michelle Harper, sometime after her divorce from her philandering husband, Joseph Wainwright. Sheila was thrilled to have her friend, Anyssa, as her sister. Her dream came true, after she reconnected with Susie. She had begun dating Bryan, her former college boyfriend after he had moved to Boston, and they fell in love. She wanted to marry him, and they planned a wedding. However, Anyssa had wanted Susie to be her maid of honor, but she was unable to travel to Boston, due to a heart attack she had suffered at the hands of Harper family enemy, Molly Wainwright. The very undaunted Anyssa, known for her impetuousness and spur of the moment ideas, moved her entire wedding, lock stock and barrel, to Somerset, so Susie could be in the wedding! Susie was so stunned and pleased that Anyssa would do that. Susannah's ward, Ellen, was also a bridesmaid to Anyssa. After her marriage, Anyssa took the bar and became a lawyer. She chose to become a prosecutor, and was very adept at it. Her conviction rate, combined with her husband, was 99% She and Bryan are currently expecting their first child. Bryan, who has a severe lacking of knowing how to name a baby, is leaving it all up to Anyssa, who is taking this with relish. If it's a boy, they hope to name him Samuel Allan Forson (named for Susie's father, Sam Lucas, who helped raise her as a little girl, and Allan Rayburn, her deceased father) and if it's a girl, she will be named Courtney Susannah Forson (after her two best friends, Courtney Harrison and Susannah Lucas). Besides her friendships with Courtney and Susie, Anyssa is also good friends with Serena Gerber and Joliette Manning. Category:Characters